Several conventional systems have been developed, which involve a frame or a sleeping arrangement, such as those discussed below. U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,600 to Baum discloses a fancifully-shaped crib bumper having stuffed legs serving in the traditional role of a crib bumper, as well as stuffed arms that provide added protection higher up on the side of a crib. The tubular arms and legs of the novel crib bumper are stuffed by using rolled fiberfill batting, which is placed in an insertion device that may be either preformed in a tubular shape or may comprise a flexible sheet material that is rolled around the rolled fiberfill batting. The use of the insertion device permits the rolled fiberfill batting to be inserted into a crib bumper leg or arm in a simple, easy manner, and is then removed, leaving the fiberfill batting in place. The fiberfill batting is then securely attached to the outer casing of the crib bumper by stitching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,965 to Sheridan discloses a method for the design and fabrication to reproduce a preselected subject matter such as a wild animal in a material comfort object incorporating a cavity that may be enhanced into an enclave by incorporating preselected portions of the subject matter such as a head or legs to add a surround to the cavity, giving preference to reproducing areas of the subject matter with plush material which resembles the color and texture of the subject matter while maintaining easy access to the cavity thereby presenting an exposed surface or comfort panel that is soft, warm and inviting to the user of the object. A sound reproduction device may be added to the object to provide preselected sounds; a child safe pocket may be formed in the object to hold the sound reproduction device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,214 to Peftoulidis discloses various sport-shaped bed designs consisting of a frame, mattress, motion sensors, a rechargeable battery cell and a dimmer night light. The designs have shapes such as a football, baseball, soccer, basketball, and other sport shapes. The bed also comprises storage drawers located in various positions according to the design. Each bed contains battery-operated motion sensors which trigger a night dimmer light. When the sensor indicates a child has laid down in the bed, the dimmer responds to the signal and the light goes on. Within a short period of time, the light slowly dims until it is fully out. If the child should sit up, the sensor will react and the light will go on. The mattress fits down inside a recess in the frame and the headboard.
The conventional systems discussed above have several shortcomings. Although Baum discloses a crib bumper, the bumper is limited to being integrated within the crib frame. Although Sheridan discloses a cavity which is sized to receive the user, the cavity is not sized to receive a mattress or a boxspring, and the frame is limited to a one-piece arrangement. Although Peftoulidis discloses a frame configured to receive a mattress, the frame is expressly limited to a sport-shaped design.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system for surrounding a perimeter of a mattress, which addresses the above shortcomings of conventional bed frames or sleeping arrangements.